Ophiuca
Ophiuca is a character in the Mega Man Star Force series. Ophiuca is one of the FM-ians that attacked the space station and for the disappearance Kelvin Stelar, the father of the protagonist Geo Stelar. She is a major antagonist in the First Mega Man Star Force game and its anime adaptation. In addition, she also appears as a posthumous antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2. She was voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn in the English version and Kaoru Morota in the Japanese version of the anime. Biography Mega Man Star Force In the game, when Luna's parents heard the incidents about the FM-ians attacked Echo Ridge, they wanted transfer Luna to a private school. Luna overhear this, causing her to tear up, and keeps this away from Geo and the others. When Geo and Sonia arrive at the mall, Luna sees them and started to get jealous of them. While Luna follows them to the jungle exhibit, her parents appear and confronted by them. Luna then ran off and approached by Ophiuca. She tells Luna that she'll make her parents pay. Ophiuca invade and merges with Luna's heart and both of them became Queen Ophiuca. Ophiuca then hold both Luna's parents hostage and demanding Omega-Xis to give her the Andromeda Key to "use its power together". But she was then defeat by Mega Man. However, Omega-Xis didn't finished her off only to be killed by Gemini with his Gemini Thunder. Mega Man Star Force 2 Ophiuca does not appear in this game. However, after Hyde kidnaps Luna, he forces the remains of Ophiuca's data to transform Luna into Queen Ophiuca. Mega Man Star Force (anime) In the anime, Ophiuca takes the opportunity to take over Luna's body due to her love for Mega Man and jealousy of Harp Note. They EM Wave Change and fight against Mega Man. However, Luna hasn't lost her love for Mega Man even when transformed, and trying to embrace him during battle (in somewhat violent way). After the battle, Luna turns back to normal and Ophiuca develops the ability to EM Wave Change with a device that Cygnus obtains and becomes Queen Ophuica to battle. Later, Ophiuca takes on the form of W Luna while gathering minus energy to recreate the Andromeda Key. During this time, Ophiuca often bickered with other FM-ians over how to spend money, and she herself also developed a love of shopping. Eventually near the end of the season, Ophiuca is deleted by Gemini Spark in order to fill the Andromeda Key. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe She is revived and seen along the other revived FM-ians at Sonia's concert in the last episode of the season. Personality In the games, she is quite manipulative, coercing Luna to merge with her and punish her parents for how they treated her. She is shown to be fondness towards Omega-Xis, when she asks him to join and give her the Andromeda Key, and she and him could rule FM together after stating she would get the FM King, Cepheus to give them the controller. When Omega-Xis turns her down offer, she became vicious and attacks, evening getting disappointed at Omega-Xis for becoming too kind and taking hits for Lyra. In the anime, she still has her manipulative and formal personality. She is shown to be loyal to her planet and King Cepheus. She also cunning at times. In any case, after being stranded on Earth with her fellow FM-ians, she started to go up jobs as W Luna, attempting to gain cash to feed her comrades, causing her to have humorous personality and moments, valuing hardships of earning money, going as far as going grocery shopping on a bargain sales day, rushing at wherever there was a sale. when her comrades end up carelessly spending money or asking for more expensive food, she becomes more furious at their them. When Cancer takes and spends all of Ophiuca's savings, she is shown horrified and heartbroken, making her cry at the end. In the last episodes of the season, it is shown that she developed love for shopping, as she decide on her last days on Earth, since she no longer needed her savings after returning to her home planet. Powers and Abilities * Super Armour: Queen Ophiuca cannot flinch. * Snake Legion: Queen Ophiuca sends snakes down all three columns at different intervals. The snakes can be blocked or destroyed. In the anime she can also summon snakes of different colors. * Quick Serpent: Queen Ophiuca will dash down two adjacent columns. This attack cannot be blocked. * Gorgon Eye: Queen Ophiuca fires a laser down her column, paralyzing the player if it connects. This attack cannot be blocked, and it pierces invisibility in the second game. She usually follows up with another attack, mostly Quick Serpent. Gallery Images Concept_ophiuchusfm.jpg|Concept art of Ophiuca. 7534.png|Queen Ophiuca's game render. MMSFO3.png|Ophiuca in game appearance. MMSFO1.png|Queen Ophiuca in game appearance. MMSFO.png|Ophiuca's game icon. MMSFO2.png|Queen Ophiuca's game icon. MMSFQOBattle.png|Queen Ophiuca ready to battle. 120087-ophiuchus_picture_1_large.jpg|Ophiuca in the anime. 30579-362521090.jpg|Queen Ophiuca in the anime. MMSFO4.png|Ophiuca Manipulating Luna. MMSFO5.png|Queen Ophiuca defeated by Mega Man. MMSFO6.png|Ophiuca being deleted by Gemini. ryuusei25pan2ti6.jpg|Queen Ophiuca approaches Geo. ryuusei25pan4ju3.jpg|Queen Ophiuca attacks Sonia's concert. ryuusei25pan6tl6.jpg|Queen Ophiuca traps Mega Man. 5457-217602890Luna.jpg|Ophiuca disguise as Luna in the anime. tumblr_m0oxc2Icl81r8sy17o1_400.gif|Queen Ophiuca's changed personality. MM1PHIUCAPIC.png|Ophiuca Queen_Ophiuca.png|Queen Ophiuca MM_-_Queen_Ophiuca.png|Ophiuca's design. Videos Megaman Starforce 1 - Queen Ophiuca Megaman starforce 2 Queen Ophiuca + Zerker tribe Megaman and Lyra Note VS Ophiucas Trivia * Ophiuca was based off of Ophiuchus, which is one of the 13 constellations that crosses the ecliptic. In astrology, Ophiuchus is considered the 13th sign of the zodiac. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Strategic Category:Energy Beings Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:The Heavy Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Redeemed Category:Posthumous Category:Multi-Beings Category:Inconclusive